


Cover for "The Adventure of the Resurrected Lover" by Azriona

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "The Resurrected Lover"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Adventure of the Resurrected Lover" by Azriona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Resurrected Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556583) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nux6OnOr)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
